I Want You Love Me
by Asha Bojorges
Summary: Kurt toda su vida a obedecido a blaine, fue entrenado para eso, cuando el dieciseisavo aniversario de su nacimiento se cumple tiene que aprender a satisfacer a blaine de otras formas, kurt mantiene la esperanza de que algún día blaine lo ame, blaine no esta seguro de llegar a amar a kurt, pero no todo esta escrito después de todo.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER. Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los escritores y a FOX, escribo este por mero entretenimiento.**

**ADVERTENCIA. Este Fic contendrá algunos temas obscuros y habrá demasiadas escenas de sexo, advierto que al principio no es sexo con amor, eso mejorara. **

Cuando kurt nació su destino fue leído, el estaba destinado a servirle a alguien por el resto de su vida. El día de su nacimiento fue noticia, él fue uno de los extraños casos en donde los que estaban destinados a servir eran hombre, siempre eran mujeres, normalmente los Amos, Los Dominantes eran los hombres y los esclavos, los sumisos eran las mujeres, pero cuando kurt nació todos esperaban a una mujer sumisa, su sorpresa fue cuando vieron que era un hombre, la conmoción no se hizo esperar, había varios enojados y varios curiosos, kurt sin duda fue el caso más raro en los últimos siglos, hoy en día al año nacían dos o tres hombre sumisos, seguían siendo raros, pero no tanto como lo fue kurt cuando nació.

La pregunta más hecha fue ¿a quién le servirá?, ¿un hombre dominante con un hombre sumiso, eso es posible?, ¿Qué hombre dominante querría a otro hombre?

Durante sus primeros meses de vida le buscaron desesperadamente un amo, cuando creyeron que no tendrían más opción que deshacerse de él, alguien lo reclamo, un amo lo había reclamado o más bien la fuerza del amo había reclamado a la esclavitud de kurt.

Su amo cuando lo reclamo todavía era un niño, el no sabía nada sobre lo que pasaba, solo le decían que él era un amo un dominante y que pronto tendría un sumiso alguien que le serviría, eso simplemente era muy difícil para que un niño de 3 años lo entendiera.

Cuando el amo cumplió la edad de los 12 años, cuando todo fue claro en su mente de lo que era y de lo que necesitaba, cuando su fuerza dominante fue lo suficientemente desarrollada, cuando al fin necesitaba a alguien quien le sirviera, le fue entregado kurt.

Kurt a los 7 años de edad fue entregado a su amo, claro para un niño de esa edad fue muy duro el separarse de sus padres, de sus protectores, fue entregado en cuerpo, alma y esclavitud a la persona que lo dominaría por el resto de su vida. Desde ese día comenzó a ser entrenado para cumplir todo lo demandado por su amo.

Ahora 9 años después en su dieciseisavo aniversario de su nacimiento, las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar, tenían que cambiar, el día en que su amo lo poseyera por completo había llegado.

Una cosa era cumplir con los caprichos, con las órdenes de su amo, como masajes, comida, limpieza etc. otra cosa muy diferente era complacerlo de otras formas, de obedecerlo en sus deseos más obscuros.

Hoy Kurt ya tenía 16 años y Blaine 18 a punto de cumplir los 19, Blaine desde que supo lo que sexo significaba ansiaba tenerlo, era como una necesidad de los amos, pero los sumisos se podían reclamar de esa forma hasta que cumplieran los 16, solo hasta esa edad los sumisos estaban desarrollados para satisfacer las necesidades sexuales más obscuras que su amo deseara. Y hoy era ese dia. Decir que kurt estaba muerto de miedo era poco.

Había aprendido a obedecer a Blaine en todos y cada uno de sus caprichos y órdenes, había sido entrenado para eso después de todo y aprendió por las malas que pasaba si no lo obedecía, pero eso era diferente, perdería su virginidad, su inocencia y sería remplazado por una puta entrenada y personal.

Kurt sabia que muchos amos y sumisos se amaban, pero también había los que no, que su relación solo era ordenar y obedecer, para la desgracia de kurt su relación con Blaine era una de esas, el siempre quiso que Blaine lo amara y nunca perdía la esperanza del hecho que algún día Blaine lo amara, solo temía que este día Blaine solo lo usara y lo rechazara, sabía que eso no se podría estaban destinados a estar juntos por el resto de su vida, pero el hecho de convertirse en la puta personal de Blaine lo llenaba de miedo y tristeza, no sabía que le sucedería.

- kurt, ¿Dónde estás?

Kurt retuvo la lágrima que le estuvo a punto de salírsele, estaba enfrente de su tocador viéndose en el espejo y pensando, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo antes de voltear a ver a Blaine quien aparecía en la puerta.

- te, he dicho que me contestes cuando te llamo.

- lo siento, estaba terminando de arreglarme.

Blaine le echo un vistazo, _"este día será divertido"_ pensó, kurt era jodidamente sexy, delgado pero formado y con lo mejor un gran trasero y para variar llevaba puesto unos ajustados pantalones negro que solo acentuaban a la perfección sus largas, delgadas y hermosas piernas y obvio su redondo y respingón trasero.

Blaine nunca había visto a kurt de otra forma que no fuera como su esclavo, el sabia que kurt lo tenía que obedecer en todo y eso era suficiente para él, pero eso sí, no negaba que desde que sus hormonas se le habían alocado deseaba cogerse a kurt y al fin había llegado ese día, no podía estar más feliz.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? – pregunto mientras que se le acercaba y lo jalaba con mucha fuerza hacia él para plantarle un beso.

Eso era lo que confundía a kurt a veces parecían novios una relación normal, pero a veces solo eran amo/esclavo.

- ir a la escuela. – contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, de hecho quería pedir permiso para otra cosa, pero tenía miedo que Blaine se lo negara.

- no me mientas, sabes que odio cuando me mienten.

- ok, mercedes me quiere llevar a una reunión en su casa estarán todas las chicas y me festejaran, será algo rápido. ¿Me dejarías ir?

- está bien, pero te quiero aquí a las 7 de la noche, a las 7:35 es la hora y sabes a lo que me refiero.

- si lo sé, gracias por dejarme ir.

A las 7:35 era la hora oficial del nacimiento de kurt, a esa hora su sumisión a Blaine seria completada.

* * *

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KURT! – gritaron todas las chicas cuando el castaño piso la casa.

Tras repartir muchos "gracias" y "las amo, son las mejores", llego la hora de la comida y posteriormente la de los regalos y pastel.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto sacando un dildo de plástico.

- es un dildo, consolador o como quieras llamarlo, ¿no es obvio? – contesto Jerry, su mejor amigo gay que siempre andaba con él y con las chicas.

- y… ¿para qué es esto? – volvió a cuestionar mientras sacaba el dildo del empaque y lo agarraba como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa del mundo. - ¿Por qué es rosa?

Una risa de parte de Jerry, santana y tina no se hicieron de esperar.

- es para cuando Blaine no te satisfaga sexualmente siempre puedes metértelo tu mismo. – kurt soltó de inmediato el dildo ante las palabras de Jerry. – y es rosa porque… no se era ese o el morado, y me gusto mas el rosa. De nada.

- eso es asqueroso, Jerry, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas. – dijo señalando el juguete el piso.

Jerry lo recogió y lo puso en la caja de nuevo metiéndolo en la mochila del castaño.

- es un regalo… y además yo se que algún día lo utilizaras.

Después del incomodo regalo de Jerry los demás regalos fueron totalmente normales, como una chaqueta de Marc Jacobs, cortesía de Tina, Santana y brittany, las tres chicas se cooperaron para tan cara prenda, una bufanda Crhistian Dior cortesía de Rachel y una kit completo de sus productos de cuidado de la piel cortesía de su buena amiga Mercedes, si kurt tenia las mejores amigas.

- gracias chicas fue hermoso todo, gracias son las mejores.

- ¿te tienes que ir ya? – pregunto rachel abrazándolo sin querer soltarlo.

- vamos chicas, ya dejémoslo ir, aun tiene que ir a que Blaine le dé su regalote.

Si Jerry era el chico más pervertido y promiscuo que conocía.

La risa de las chicas no se hizo de esperar.

Kurt rodo los ojos sin ganas y mucho menos de contestarle a Jerry, demasiado ocupado para lo que le esperaba llegando a casa.

* * *

Para ser un sirviente, porque a veces kurt se sentía como el sirviente de Blaine, el sentía que tenía buenas cosas, tenían un gran y lujoso departamento en la mejor zona de lima, y un carro del año y propio, si Blaine tenía mucho dinero, era de los amos más ricos, a kurt no le faltaba nada, ni ropa, ni comida, ni caprichos, porque así como su obligación era obedecer a Blaine en todos sus deseos y cuidarlo, el deber de Blaine también era cuidarlo, protegerlo y darle todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, siempre con el rol de Amo/sumiso.

Llego a su departamento dando tres pasos retrocediendo uno, se tardo demasiado en siquiera llegar al pasillo de su departamento, pero cuando vio que tenía solo 5 minutos para llegar se apresuro, sabiendo que si Blaine dice un hora es llegar a esa hora si no cosas malas pasan. Entrando dos minutos antes de la hora puesta kurt se deslizo dentro de su departamento tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, al ver que todo estaba a obscuras y no había ningún sonido creyó por un momento que Blaine no estaba, pero supuso mal.

- llegaste. – se congelo cuando oyó la obscura voz de Blaine detrás de el, lentamente se giro para intentar verlo entre la obscuridad.

- sí. – no sabía que mas contestar.

- ven tenemos que hablar. – le tomo la mano con un poco de fuerza y lo jalo hasta el sillón. Ambos se sentaron en silencio hasta que Blaine comenzó a hablar.

- sabes lo que pasara ahora ¿no kurt? – contesto con la misma firme voz de siempre, la que a veces hacía temblar a kurt, esta era una de esas veces.

- sí. – dijo apenas en un susurro.

- no te oigo. – reclamo Blaine.

- sí. – esta vez hablo más fuerte.

- quiero saber qué piensas de esto. – kurt levanto la mirada para ver la seriedad con la que hablaba Blaine, tal vez podría convencerlo de no hacerlo o quizá de mínimo hacerlo con amor.

- no quiero hacerlo. – sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

- sabes que lo haremos, quieras o no, y es mejor que no me hagas obligarte.

- ¿me harás daño?

- depende.

- ¿de qué?

- de que tan obediente seas.

Kurt se alejo instintivamente de Blaine, pero tan pronto como lo hizo sintió la fuerza de Blaine jalándolo de nuevo.

- no me hagas usar la fuerza, sabes que te puedo lastimar, ya te dije si obedeces en todo nada malo tiene que pasar.

- Blaine… por favor – esta vez dijo con miedo y con lágrimas cayendo.

Blaine lo cargo quizá con un poco mas de fuerza que la necesaria haciendo que kurt soltara un gemido.

- así quiero que gimas esta noche, no quiero que gimas más fuerte, quiero oírte gritar.

Kurt no tenía otra opción mas que aceptar.

Llegaron al cuarto donde Blaine con su fuerza cerró la puerta haciendo que el golpe se oyera demasiado fuerte haciendo saltar a kurt aun en sus brazos, llegaron a la cama y Blaine dejo caer de lleno a kurt haciéndolo rebotar sobre esta.

- prometo tratar de no lastimarte esta noche, pero pronto tendras que aprender a satisfacerme.

Kurt asintió entre obediencia y entre estar agradecido por la promesa de tratar de no dañarlo, pero aun tenía demasiado miedo.

- bien ya casi es hora. Quítate la ropa.

**Hola a todos.**

**Bueno este fic se me ocurrió esta tarde y no dude en escribirlo, realmente, realmente espero que les guste.**

**Este fic es algo obscuro, y me temo que por el momento no habrá mucho romance, si no les gusta eso mejor no lo lean. **

**Bueno los dejo, y enserio espero que les guste, y espero reviews con opiniones, se que ya van saliendo fics con la temática obscura, pero espero que les guste. **

**Si les gusta, prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible. **

**Aclaraciones. Kurt y Blaine viven solos en el departamento, lo de amo/sumiso, no son todos, son solo ciertas personas que son destinadas a eso y no, nadie de las amigas de kurt son amo/sumiso. También, Blaine es virgen aunque parezca raro siempre espero a kurt. Y creo que ya, cualquier duda no duden en preguntarme. **

**Nos leemos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. Ni glee ni sus personajes, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan y de Fox, escribo esto por mero entretenimiento. **

**ADVERTENCIA. Este capítulo contiene una escena de sexo explicita con consentimiento dudoso, si nos les agrada eso mejor saltársela. **

**Como dije en un principio que iba a ver escenas de sexo, pero no habría amor de por medio.**

- quítate la ropa.

La siempre voz autoritaria de Blaine lo hacía estremecerse.

Se pego lo más posible a la cabecera abrazándose sus rodillas, Blaine estaba parado al pie de la cama, bufo molesto al ver la reacción de kurt ante su orde.

Se inclino sobre la cama y tomo un tobillo del castaño jalándolo bruscamente hacia el haciendo que el castaño quedara completamente acostado y con la piernas flexionadas al pie de la cama, el castaño soltó un gemido de dolor ante el fuerte agarre de Blaine y el movimiento repentino, Blaine sostenía una de sus piernas y el castaño instintivamente junto la otra pierna, Blaine se acerco a su rostro.

- Te dije que me tenías que obedecer y no te haría daño, ¿quieres que use mi fuerza?

Kurt ante la mención de la fuerza de Blaine se paralizo de miedo, realmente le tenía miedo a la fuerza de Blaine.

- ¡NO! No, no, por favor no, por favor, te lo ruego, n…no la uses. – pidió casi desesperado.

- entonces haz lo que te diga. – kurt asintió – quítate la ropa.

Kurt obedeció y se hinco en la cama.

- fuera de la cama, te quiero de pie.

El castaño volvió a obedecer y se puso de pie temblando en cada paso, frente a Blaine comenzó a tomar temblorosamente cada uno de sus botones, desabrochando lentamente uno por uno. Para el tercer botón kurt comenzó a temblar aun mas, pero siguió no quería hacer enojar a Blaine. Unos segundos más y la camisa se estaba deslizando por los hombros y brazos del castaño quien solo la dejo caer sin importarle donde cayera.

Los ojos de Blaine se ponían más obscuros conforme veía a kurt, negros por la lujuria y la desesperación.

Kurt dirigió sus manos al botón de su pantalón y con demasiada lentitud lo desabrocho tratando asi de prologar el momento en que Blaine se lo follara. Mientras bajaba su pantalón veía a la nada, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ahí.

Cuando su pantalón salió de sus tobillos sintió dos fuertes manos en sus hombros que lo alzaban levemente para después empujarlo hacia la cama con quizá demasiada fuerza, kurt soltó un gemido de dolor ante la brutal caída.

- guárdate esos gemidos para cuando te este follando.

Con cada palabra dicha por el moreno kurt se sentía peor que una prostituta barata.

El moreno en movimiento rápidos y desesperados se despojo totalmente de sus ropas quedando totalmente desnudo, kurt nunca antes había visto desnudos a Blaine, prácticamente no sabía como era de la cintura para abajo, al verlo totalmente desnudo se sorprendió al ver la gran erección de Blaine, no sabía que Blaine pudiera ser tan… grande. Esta vez sintió más miedo.

El moreno gateo sobre la cama hasta llegar a los pies del castaño quien ya se había vuelto a encoger, pero esa acción esta vez no lo molesto si no lo excito más. Volvió a tomar ambas piernas del castaño jalándolas fuertemente hacia el abriéndolas para colocarlas alrededor de su cintura, el castaño en desesperación trato de cerrar las piernas si excito alguno puesto que tenía un cuerpo en medio de las piernas.

- por favor Blaine… por favor – se movió desesperado intentando hacer algo, no sabiendo que con exactitud, pero solo quería salir de ahí.

- shhh… shhh, kurt tranquilo – Blaine acuno la cara de kurt para que pudiera verlo, pero este seguía viendo a todos lados desesperadamente - kurt, veme, ve mis ojos, kurt – el moreno sabía que si quería hacerlo primero debía de tranquilizar a kurt, el tampoco quería lastimar a kurt, pero ya lo estaba desesperando y la paciencia nunca fue su virtud.

Suspiro de nuevo tomando paciencia de donde no sabía que tenía, con las manos aun puestas en la cara de kurt lo agito con poca fuerza para que este lo volteara a ver.

- kurt… por favor, solo veme tranquilízate.

Y esta vez el castaño lo hizo, sus ojos se dirigieron a los de Blaine, el castaño tenía los ojos lo más abierto posibles y llenos de lagrimas.

- Blaine… - fue un susurro- … tengo miedo.

- te dije que no te haría daño esa noche…. ¿no confias en mia?

- si… si confio.

- ¿entonces?... se supone que me debes obedecer.

- so...solo n…no me hagas daño.

El moreno asintió ya no quería seguir platicando, su erección lo estaba matando y si no hacia algo con ella pronto estaba seguro que explotaría.

Con toda la desesperación del mundo beso al castaño abriéndole la boca a la fuerza y lastimándolo un poco, la impaciencia ya se hacía presente, interno su lengua de lleno, lo más profundo posible en la boca del castaño, entraba y salía tantas veces como le era posible. El castaño se comenzó a desesperar a mitad del beso, el beso era demandante y prácticamente solo para que lo disfrutara uno. Se obligo a relajarse y dejar que la lengua de Blaine le violara la boca, tomando aire como le era posible.

Sintió las manos del moreno vagar por todo su cuerpo tocando todo a su paso, nunca antes Blaine lo había tocado de tal forma y no estaba seguro de que le llegara a gustar. Kurt sentía que con cada roce del moreno este le quemaba, la alta temperatura del cuerpo del moreno y la fricción de las pieles solo hacia peor el toque.

Desesperadas manos llegaron al bóxer del castaño y comenzaron a bajárselos. Kurt puso sus manos sobre las del moreno tratando de que no se los bajara.

Blaine desesperado uso un poco de su fuerza para mantener a kurt al margen

Kurt grito al sentir la fuerza de Blaine quemándole por dentro, fue solo un momento, pero aun así muy doloroso.

Blaine retiro el dolor de kurt y vio satisfecho como kurt quitaba lenta temblorosamente sus manos para dejarlo seguir.

Sintiéndose un poco mal por estar torturando a kurt y aun mas sabiendo que kurt tenía miedo de lo que estaba sucediendo, se acerco al rostro de kurt y beso cada una de las lagrimas que caían por el blanco rostro. Kurt abrió los ojos al sentir los gentiles besos en su cara, vio a Blaine directamente a los ojos, sin decir nada Blaine le pidió con la mira a kurt confianza. Kurt se obligo a relajarse de nuevo, era mejor hacer obedientemente a que Blaine lo obligara.

Esta vez Blaine lo beso gentil, pero apasionadamente, mientras volvía a dirigir sus manos a los bóxers del castaño bajándolos poco a poco mientras aprovechaba para ir acariciándole las nalgas, los muslos y las piernas.

Se alejo de kurt para poder terminar que sacarle los boxers que volaron a través de la habitación. Kurt estaba tenso, nervioso, avergonzado, trato de volver a cerrar las piernas, pero Blaine se lo impidió abriéndoselas de nuevo tanto como a su flexibilidad le era posible.

El moreno se quedo en esa posición por unos minutos, alejado de el, con las manos en las rodillas de kurt separándolo y solo viéndolo. El tampoco había visto desnudo a kurt antes y ahora se preguntaba ¿Por qué?

Blaine había visto algo que jamás había visto en kurt _¿perfección?_ Siempre había visto a kurt como su esclavo y nada más, pero ahora tenerlo en todo su esplendor y todo para él le hizo verlo de otra forma, su excitación se había convertido en desesperación, necesitaba follarse a kurt y duro.

Incomodidad, miedo y ahora también vergüenza sentía, estar ahí, desnudo, con las piernas abiertas y totalmente a la merced de Blaine. Quería decirle a Blaine, que hiciera algo, lo que fuera, pero que lo dejara de ver, quizá esa era la pose mas vergonzosa en la que había estado y el hecho de que Blaine solo lo estuviera viendo sin ninguna reacción era más incomodo. Antes de que si quiera pudiera abrir la boca para reclamarle, sintió al moreno devorar su pecho intensamente, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo también.

El castaño necesitaba aferrarse a algo, sostenerse y sentir que no era devorado, dirigió sus manos al cabello del moreno agarrándolo fuertemente, se dio cuenta que eso solo parecía excitar al moreno y hacia más presión de la cabeza del moreno contra su pecho. Una mordida realmente fuerte lo hizo gritar y entrar en pánico de nuevo, Blaine parecía una bestia hambrienta.

Las manos y boca del moreno pasaban por todo el cuerpo del moreno, sentía que entre más tocaba y besaba menos tenia, aferro sus manos a las caderas del castaño pegándolo a la cama para que este no se moviera.

Kurt trataba por todos los medios de no entrar en pánico, sintió al moreno acomodándose entre sus piernas, alzándole las cadera pasa alinear sus erección a su entrada, kurt se altero, Blaine lo llevaría así, sin preparación ni nada.

Blaine vio como kurt cerraba los ojos duramente y agarraba las sabanas, aferrándose a ellas, cio el miedo en su rostro, como si estuviera esperando a recibir un golpe.

El lubricante estaba en un cajo de su armario y no se pensaba parar o despegarse del castaño, dirigió sus manos a las nalgas del castaño estrujándolas y masajeándolas, comenzó a separarlas y con dos dedos masajeo la zona cercas de la entrada, llevo sus dos dedos a su boca y los llenos de saliva, regresando sus dedos a la entrada del castaño.

El castaño abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir algo mucho más pequeño deslizándosele dentro, solto un gemido de incomodidad ante la intrusión aparate el asco que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que el dedo estaba lleno de la saliva de Blaine. No paso mucho y todavía no se acostumbraba al primer dedo, cuando sintió otro dedo, esta vez kurt gruño, sintiendo los movimientos de tijeras que esos dedos le hacían, estirándolo lo más rápido posibles dañándolo un poco. Kurt solo seguía llorando y temblando, pero sin hacer ruido ni interrumpir.

Con toda la desesperación de su alma en éxtasis el moreno decidió saltarse el tercer dedo, el sentía que ya había preparado al castaño suficiente, si, el castaño ya estaba listo.

Retiro los dedos y el castaño sintió un extraño vacio comodidad por unos segundos hasta que volvió a sentir al castaño acomodarse, sintió una presión y algo mucho más grande en su entrada. Blaine se lo follaria ya y ya no había vuelta a atrás. Blaine no lo dejo ni siquiera entrar en pánico cuando ya se estaba empujando dentro de el. kurt enterró las uñas en los hombros de Blaine, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se trago un grito.

El moreno trato de entrar con calma para no lastimar al castaño, pero apenas logro meter la cabeza de su miembro, la desesperación lo invadió y de una sola embestida termino dentro de kurt.

Ambos gritaron, kurt de dolor y Blaine de placer.

Kurt podía sentir cada centímetro del gran miembro de Blaine dentro suyo, kurt casi podía oírse desgarrándose, cada uno de los tejidos de la delicada piel de su entrada siendo rotos.

Blaine al sentir la apretada entrada de kurt y aun mas cuando kurt apretó su entrada en dolor perdió el control, no se espero ni un segundo y comenzó a dar duras, fuertes y profundas embestidas. Cada embestida se sentía como la gloria, la mejor sensación, desde la primera embestida supo que follarse al castaño seria una adicción.

- Estas tan apretado kurt… tan jodidamente apretado…. Tu culo fue hecho para follar. – cada palabra era acompañada con una fuerte embestida.

Si, Blaine había perdido el control, coherencia y todo, no dejaba de gritar todo lo que se le venia a la mente.

Cada palabra dicha por Blaine hacían sentir peor al castaño quien solo seguía llorando deseando que todo acabara.

Pasaron unos minutos más en los cuales kurt ya no lloraba, solo esperaban, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Blaine lo había embestido. Blaine, Blaine solo no tenía suficiente cada vez quería mas.

El moreno se vino con un grito de éxtasis, kurt solo cerró los ojos al sentir que era llenado por el semen de Blaine. Blaine tuvo un orgasmo poderoso, después de todo era su primer orgasmo y con este marcaba su dominio sobre kurt, las ondas de placer siguieron con fuertes convulsiones que lo hicieron perder el conocimiento cayendo por completo sobre kurt cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

Kurt sintió todo el peso del moreno sobre él, quería salir de ahí, pero ahora tenía un pesado e inconsciente cuerpo sobre él y el moreno aun seguía sobre él.

El semen comenzaba a filtrársele por entre las piernas, sintió asco y solo quería limpiarse.

Sus fuerzas habían muerto, pero queriendo alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible saco fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía para empujar al moreno. Cuando el cuerpo del moreno rodo al lado pudo sentir el miembro del moreno siendo retirado de el con un movimiento brusco, el arrastre se sintió tan mal que se tuvo que obligar a tragar otro grito y unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron.

Y como si la suerte lo odiara al momento en que se arrastraba para salir de la cama los brazos del moreno cobraron vida y lo buscaban, su cintura fue rodeada y jalada, un suspiro se oyeron por parte del moreno.

- ahora eres solo mío…. – fue un susurro.

El moreno cayó dormido con el castaño en brazos.

Kurt solo espero, espero hasta el amanecer.

* * *

La mañana llego y en la habitación seguían los dos muchachos en la cama, uno apenas despertaba y el otro seguía con los ojos abiertos inmóvil.

Blaine despertó y sintió al castaño entre sus brazos , recordó la noche anterior, había sido tan buena, se sentía más… ¿fuerte? O ¿poderoso?

Con cuidado soltó al castaño para dejarlo sobre cama, el no sabía que kurt seguía despierto. Salió de la cama y camino hasta el tocador y se observo, aun estaba desnudo y no se le veía nada diferente además de la imagen que decía "tuve Sexo" en grande, pero él se sentía diferente, como renovado o quizás más fuerte o como una versión mejorada y más fuerte de él, bueno solo internamente.

Volteo a la cama y vio que el castaño seguía dormido, se acerco para despertarlo, pero vio que estaba despierto solo que no se movia parecía como muerto.

- kurt… - volvió a moverlo – kurt… ¿estás bien?

El llanto y la falta de sueño estaban presente, sus ojos los tenia hinchado y rojos, Blaine se preocupo.

- kurt… ¿estas bien?

No hubo respuesta.

- kurt, contestame.

- si…- fue un susurro.

- ¿quieres tomar un baño?

El castaño asintió.

Blaine ayudo a kurt a salir de la cama, pero apenas kurt pudo ponerse en pie soltó un gemido de dolor y cayó al suelo.

Blaine se hinco a su lado inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto agarrando al castaño del brazo para ayudarlo a parar.

- me… me duele – contesto mientras se acomodaba tratando de no hacer presión sobre su entrada – solo me quiero dar un baño.

El moreno asintió y ayudo a kurt para que se sentara en la cama, dirigió su mirada a la cama y vio que en las sabanas blancas había manchas de sangre, no tana pero una que otra mancha se veía, hasta en ese momento se dio cuenta de que le había hecho daño a kurt.

Sintió culpa, pero no lo diría, dejo al castaño sobre la cama y fue al baño a abir la llave de la bañera, regreso por el castaño y lo cargo hasta la bañera donde lo dejo recostado. Kurt sintió como el agua caliente relajaba todo su cuerpo.

- dejare que te relajes un rato, después nos tenemos que apurar, iremos a casa de Nick y Jeff así que te dejo un rato ¿ok?

- si.

Kurt permitió que el agua se llevara todo, ya no quería llorar y no tenía fuerzas para nada, aparte del dolor que sentía, se sentía como vacio como si sus fuerzas hubieran sido consumidas, era como si Blaine hubiera tomado todas sus fuerzas.

En la habitación Blaine cambio y tiro las sabanas manchadas, prefería que kurt no viera las sabanas, si kurt las veía solo se sentiría peor.

Blaine uso el baño del pasillo para ducharse, se apuro para cambiarse y arreglarse. Regreso por kurt al baño y también lo ayudo a cambiarse y medio arreglarse, puesto que el castaño no tenía ganas de nada. Media hora después se encontraban en el coche del moreno rumbo a casa de Nick y Jeff.

* * *

Nick era otro amo dominante y familiar de Blaine ambos eran descendiente de sus bisabuelo, pero eran de diferente bisabuela, pasaron muchas generaciones y ellos se conocieron en el funeral de su bisabuelo cuando eran pequeños y desde entonces eran inseparables. Ellos no sabían que eran, pero se decían primos.

Para sorpresa de ambos, los dos tenían un sumiso hombre en lugar de una mujer, eso solo los unió mas.

Jeff era esclavo de Nick, ambos tenían 18 años, solo que a diferencia de la relación de Blaine y kurt, Jeff y Nick si se amaban, ellos sí lograron ver que había amor mas allá que el ordenar y obedecer. Blaine no prestaba atención a la relación, pero kurt la envidiaba.

Arribaron a casa de Nick y Jeff media hora después, el viaje había sido silencioso.

Ambos se bajaron del coche, kurt caminaba con dificultar y hacia muecas en cada movimientos, el moreno trataba de hacer como que no le importaba, pero tampoco lo podía dejar asi, tomo al castaño en brazos y lo llevo hasta la casa, kurt se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

Antes de llegar a la puerta Nick ya esta parado en esta esperándolos y con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Blaine! ¡Kurt! Me alegra tanto verlos.

- Nick, nos vimos hace dos días – contesto mientras entraba con kurt en brazos.

- lo sé, pero sería mejor si viéramos diario.

- no te soportaría Nick.

Nick rodo los ojos.

Los tres chicos entraron a la sala y Blaine deposito a kurt en el sofá.

- debería de descansar un rato kurt, no dormiste ¿verdad?

- no.

- ok, descansa un rato.

Kurt asintió.

- Jeff esta terminando la comida… - aviso Nick- … por cierto feliz dieciseisavo aniversario kurt.

- gracias – kurt forzó una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo se la pasaron ayer? Por como veo a kurt creo que bien ¿verdad?- sonrio pícaramente.

- Nick… no. – Blaine le dijo con la mirada a Nick que no preguntara.

Nick no pregunto mas, kurt solo no hizo caso.

Jeff salió de la cocina con uan gran sonrisa y con energía desbordando.

- ¡Blaine! ¡Kurt! ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! – saludo con medio abrazo a kurt porque este seguía acostado y con un abrazo a Blaine.

Ncik como el celoso posesivo que es tomo del brazo a Jeff separándolo de Blaine.

- mío Blaine, solo mío.

Blaine y Jeff rieron.

- tranquilo Nick, solo es un abrazo.

-aun es mío. – rodeo con sus brazos posesivamente a Jeff y sentándolo en su regazo.

- eres un posesivo, pero te amor. – dijo el rubio.

- te amo por ser mío.

Ambos se acercaron para un beso.

Blaine no le tomo importancia, pero kurt se sintió fatal, las ganas de llorar lo abordar, soltó unas lagrimas que seco de inmediato y giro el rostro para no verlos. _"¿Por qué Blaine y yo no podemos ser así?"_ la misma pregunta que se hacía desde hace tanto tiempo.

- la comida ya esta lista, vamos a comer.

- vamos… kurt ¿quieres comer? – pregunto el moreno.

- no, no tengo hambre gracias.

- ¿seguro? Prepare lasaña tu favorita kurt. – dijo un esperanzado Jeff.

- quizá más al rato, no tengo apetito ahora, gracias Jeff. – al ver la cara de desilusión agrego. – guárdame un pedazo tú haces la mejor lasaña que allá probado.

- ok, dejémoslo descansar, vamos, vamos. – Jeff empujo a Nick y Blaine al comedor.

Blaine, Nick y Jeff comieron tranquilamente y con una plática amena, mientras kurt desde el sillón de la sala trataba de conciliar el sueño, también tratando de ignorar el dolor en su entrada.

Media hora después Nick y Blaine anunciaron que saldrían un rato dejando solo a Kurt y Jeff.

Kurt le pidió un té a Jeff, por lo cual el rubio hizo té para los dos y los dejo en la mesita de centro, kurt se sentó como pudo tratando de no hacer presión en su entrada.

Ambos estaba en silencio, tomando su té hasta que el castaño hablo.

- ¿Qué se siente Jeff?

- ¿disculpa?

- ¿Qué se siente ser amado? ¿Qué se siente hacer el amor?

El rubio no sabía cómo contestar a eso, por esa pregunta y la tensión que había entre Kurt y Blaine era más que obvio que la noche pasada no había salido bien.

Kurt rompió en llanto, Jeff se acerco a el y lo abrazo, el castaño lo abrazo aferrándose a él y lloro en su pecho.

- me duele Jeff, me duele, me duele mucho.

Y no solo se refería al dolor físico si no a sus sentimientos, sentía un dolor en el pecho y uno nudo que le que quemaba la garganta. Lloro, lloro todo lo que no había podido llorar anoche, lo que no pudo llorar frente a Blaine. Dejando de lado el dolor que sintió cuando Blaine se lo follaba, eso no le importaba tanto, lo que mas le dolió fue el hecho de que ahora más que nunca había perdido las esperanzas de que algún día Blaine lo amara.

**Perdón por la tardanza lo iba a subir hace dos días, pero no me dio tiempo, pero para compensar lo hice un poco más largo. Por cierto ¿les gusta Nick y Jeff?**

**Ok, ok, si se que Blaine tiene una personalidad rara, ni yo supe que hizo con él ha, ok no, en un principio no es una historia de amor, quien sabe, quizá solo quizá eso mejore. **

**Sé que este capítulo quizá fue un poco fuerte, pero ya verán explicaciones más adelante y mejores escenas. **

**Cady Criss. Umm lo de un amor con otra persona lo veremos más adelante, pero si, si pueden estar con otros. Ahh lo de Blaine virgen se verá en el siguiente capítulo. Buena idea lo de kurt con otro gracias. Si se que cometí un error de edad, pero es que según yo cheque y se me paso, pero la edad correcta es kurt de 9 años y Blaine 12, así que ahora su edad es 16 y 18 casi 19, si solo tres años de diferencia. Gracias por leer. **

**Klaine Anderson Hummel. Si Kurt tiene 16 años ha. Gracias por leer. **

**Dani Dc. Ha lo siento, pero ya aquí está el sig capitulo. Gracias por leer. **

** .923, IrmaDcazula. Siento por lo de kurt, pero esto tiene que pasar, espero que les guste y sigan leyendo. **

**Anne. Gracias yo también amo a Blaine dark, gracias por leer. **

**Serena, Marierux, Gabriela C. gracias por leer espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por leer, y muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que les alla gustado, espero que este capítulo les guste y espero Reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine y Nick fueron al bosque más cercano, procuraban cada tercerd dia ir a liberar algo de energía y fuerza con algunos animales, la acumulación de energía era muy peligrosa para sus esclavos podían dañarlos mucho si se descargaban contra ellos.

Encontraron un par de ciervos los cuales los estuvieron torturando internamente por un buen tiempo en el que sentían su fuerza salir y consumían el dolor, el dolor que ellos causaban era simplemente delicioso.

- ¿Qué paso anoche Blaine? – Nick rompió el silencio.

- ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunto el moreno evitando la conversación.

- sabes a lo que me refiero, anoche era la noche en que reclamarías por completo a kurt, la noche en que al fin lo poseyeras por completo. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué kurt se veía tan mal hoy? ¿Cuántas veces te lo follaste?

Blaine suspiro, realmente no quería tener esa conversación.

- una vez, solo una vez, después no quedamos dormidos, bueno… me quede dormido.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuánto duro?

- Nick, no pienso hablar de mi reciente vida sexual contigo.

- Blaine te puedo ayudar, se que algo te preocupa, se te ve, lo siento.

- ¡está bien! Duro creo yo, como cercas de media hora.

- valla duraste más que yo la primera vez, como por 5 minutos. Pronto tendrás la capacidad de durar más de una hora. ¿Qué sentiste?

- … fuerza, placer, la mejor sensación de mi vida, digo fue tan asombroso y caliente que solo quiero volver a hacerlo.

- te entiendo, yo siento lo mismo cada día, solo quiero que llegue la noche y poder hacerlo con Nick. – dijo con una sonrisa ensoñadora.

- ¿lo hacen todos los días? – pregunto un tanto sorprendido.

- No un día le hago el amor, otro día descansa, otro día lo follo, también depende de las necesidades que surjan, pero en esencia es eso.

- entonces… ¿puedo volver a hacerlo con kurt esta noche?

- bueno si…. Pero… ¿estás seguro que kurt esta bien?

- si… creo.

-¿qué paso con exactitud anoche Blaine? ¿Por qué Kurt esta así?

- bueno… puede ser que allá perdido un poco el control… - contesto volteando a otro lado, tratando de evitar la mirada de decepción de Nick.

Nick suspiro.

- ¿lo lastimaste?

- no se... quizá… no me di cuenta hasta esta mañana.

- ¿de qué te diste cuenta? – pregunto intrigado y miedo.

- de que había sangre en las sabanas… y pues obvio que mía no era.

Nick negó.

- bonita manera de darle su primera vez Blaine – dijo con mucha ironía Nick.

- hey… si, si sé que me pase, pero no me pude controlar.

- me sorprende lo frio y hostil que puedes ser con él.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque lo lastimas, se le ve, todos lo vemos, Kurt quizás es de las personas con los sentimientos más puros y tu lo lastimas, ¿enserio solo piensas en él como un esclavo?

- ¿no es así como debería de ser?

- no Blaine, no todos son así ¿Qué no tienes el mas mínimo sentimiento por él?

- bueno… si digo, cariño o algo así, pero de eso a amarlo no… además tu mejor que nadie sabe que yo no quería nada de esto, no quería ser un amo, solo quería ser una persona en vez de este maldito demonio que soy- dijo con furia.

- ¿y qué tiene que ver Kurt con todo eso?

- ¡que él me lo recuerda cada día, cada día que lo veo , el simple hecho de saber que el mi esclavo me enfurece!

- ¡si, lo se, pero el tampoco pidió nada de esto, el no tiene la culpa, el no pidió ser un esclavo, el no pidió tu desprecio, no te pidió que te lo follaras hasta desgarrarlo y sin embargo a ti no te importo hacerle daño!

- ¡¿y crees que yo quise hacerle daño?! ¡me trate de controlar, no quería dañarlo!, pero en algún momento ya lo estaba follando si control, cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice ya era demasiado tarde… ya lo había lastimado…

Nick negó, ambos se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban gritando, a ninguno le gustaba pelear el uno con el otro, ambos se obligaron a relajarse.

- ¿Qué me recomiendas hacer? – pregunto un tanto arrepentido Blaine.

- yo digo que no lo obligues a nada hoy, suficiente trauma tiene con lo de anoche y además apenas si puede caminar, seguro que mañana ni levantarse podrá, déjalo descansar, relajarse y, lo más importante, trátalo mejor.

- no creo poder controlarme, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo ¿Qué hago entonces?

- Blaine, para eso se invento la masturbación, date una buena masturbada y no molestes a kurt hoy. – dijo muy serio Nick.

- ¿no se supone que kurt tiene satisfacer mis necesidades?

- ¿y se supone que tu tenias que ser tan idiota con él?

- ok, no, tu ganas, no le hare nada hoy.

- eso espero, no quiero ver a Kurt en ese estado de nuevo.

- como digas.

Ambos se pararon y dejaron atrás a los dos siervos en agonía, sin ningún remordimiento, caminaron hasta el coche y se dirigieron a la casa Duval-Stearling.

Si, Blaine sentía culpa, pero no lo diría y mucho menos frente de Kurt.

* * *

En la casa Duval-Stearling kurt yacia dormido en el sofá con la cabeza en el regaso de Jeff, se veía bastante tranquilo, después de llorar por media hora se agoto, Jeff al ver que kurt estaba muy alterado puso en su segundo te unas cuantas gotas para dormir, kurt necesitaba descansar, quizá cuando despertara el ya estaría mejor.

Veinte minutos después se oyo un coche siendo estacionado fuera de la casa y la puerta de entrada se abrió dando paso a unos tranquilos Nick y Blaine.

- ¡Jeff amo mío, regrese, ¿Dónde te encuentras?!

Blaine rodo los ojos Jeff era demasiado cursi, siempre lo fastidiaba.

- ¡Jeff! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

- no grites Nick, de seguro esta por ahí y no te escucha.

- ¡No! El siempre me escucha.

Caminaron hacia la sala y Nick volvió a gritar.

- ¡Jeff Stearling ¿Por qué no me contestas?!

- baja la voz, kurt esta dormido. – contesto volteando a ver a su novio con desaprobación, mientras gentilmente le tapaba el oído al castaño dormido en su regazo.

- ¡oh! Lo siento.

Nick vio a kurt dormido con la cabeza recargada en el regazo de Jeff, fue entonces que sus celos se dispararon.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hace Kurt dormido en tus piernas?!

Jeff y Blaine rodaron los ojos "ahí va otra vez" pensaron ambos.

- ¿enserio Nick? ¿Enserio te pones celoso de Kurt?

- si, solo yo puedo dormir sobre ti. – dijo Nick exagerando sus celos dramáticamente.

- Nick – suspiro Jeff – Kurt es como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuve y en estos momentos estoy cuidando de el, relájate.

Nick bufo, pero no volvió a hablar.

- ¿seguro que eres el amo aquí? – pregunto Blaine susurrándole a Nick y con tono de burla.

- calla esa boca Anderson.

- ya, tranquilo. – contesto tiendo de esa situación.

Ambos fueron al sofá y se sentaron, Blaine veía como kurt dormía y Nick resistiendo sus ganas de ir y levantar a la castaño para alejarlo de su novio.

Blaine checo la hora en su reloj, era hora de irse.

- bien, nosotros nos vamos es mejor que lleve a descansar a kurt.

- esta bien – dijo de inmediato Nick, recordó lo que kurt había pasado la noche pasada y se sintió mal por tener celos de él y más aun cuando en esos momentos le preocupaba que Blaine le hiciera daño de nuevo.

El moreno camino hasta donde estaba kurt dormido y lo tomo en brazos, el castaño se removió para acomodarse, pero no se despertó.

- nos vemos el viernes Nick, Jeff nos vemos y gracias por cuidar de kurt y por la comida estuvo deliciosa.

- gracias Blaine, espero que Kurt se recupere pronto.

- si, yo también, gracias, nos vemos.

Nick despidió con un fuerte golpe en el brazo a Blaine, Blaine se quejo en silencio, pero no pudo responder el golpe puesto que tenía al castaño en sus brazos.

- me la pagaras Duval.

- si Blaine, como digas. Mejor ya vete que tengo que castigar a este chic. – tomo la cintura de Jeff pegándolo lo más posible a él.

Blaine negó riendo y salió de la casa con kurt dormido en sus brazos.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro Jeff pregunto.

- ¿se podría saber por qué motivo quieres castigarme?

- por dejar a kurt dormir en tus piernas.

- ¿sigues con eso?

- no, bueno la verdad es que te acabo de ver muy sexy y lo de kurt es solo un pretexto para follarte.

- Jeff no dijo nada y dejo que su novio lo llevara a la habitación, no se quejaba es mas disfrutaba todo eso, el sexo con su novio era maravilloso, pero por más que lo estuviera disfrutando no podía dejar de pensar en kurt y en la posibilidad de que Blaine no obligara a algo de nuevo.

* * *

Kurt despertó sobre su cama, se sentía exageradamente relajado, como si estuviera drogado, no estaba seguro de poder mover sus músculos, estaban tan relajados. Se movió con dificultad y vio el reloj sobre la mesita de noche, las ocho, ¿Cuánto había dormido? Cuando llego a casa de Jeff eran las doce. Con trabajo de sentó, sus músculos aun estaban relajados, se paro con lentitud, cuando se logro incorporar todo le vino a la mente con un solo dolor. Uno dolor fuertemente agudo en su entrado lo hizo caer de nuevo sobre la cama, ya se le había olvidado, prefirió no hacer ningún esfuerzo y se volvió a acostar, era mejor no salir, no quería ver a Blaine.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un moreno entro con una bandeja en las manos.

- ¡despertaste! Te traje algo de comer, no has comido nada desde ayer.

Kurt no contesto, sabia porque Blaine se comportaba asi con el , por lastima, y prefería mil veces que no lo hiciera.

- Gracias.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Kurt no contesto, no sabía cómo Blaine le preguntaba eso después de lo de anoche.

Blaine se dio cuenta de que ese no fue su mejor plan. Decidió levantarse e irse, quería dejarlo solo un rato y más que nada cumplir con su promesa de no hacerle nada esa noche.

Kurt vio salir a Blaine, lo vio enojado, no podía con todo lo que sentía y ahora le tenía que sumar el enojo de Blaine, era simplemente mucho, puso la bandeja en la mesita de noche, se acostó y se puso de lado, se sentía mal, se sentía pésimo, se sentía usado, pero el sabia que para eso estaba, para ser el juguete sexual de Blaine. Pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, no hizo ruido, solo libero una que otra lagrima.

* * *

Dos días había pasado desde aquella noche y kurt ya tenía que regresar a la escuela, desde esa noche Blaine no le había hecho nada ni siquiera un beso o algo, en parte estaba agradecido y en parte tenía miedo de haber cometido un error.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, ya no tenía molestias en su entrada así que ya caminaba normalmente, se dirigió a su casillero y lo abrió, de este salió una nota que cayó hasta el piso, el castaño lo vio extrañado, pero lo recogió, y lo leyó.

_¡Buena día hermoso ángel!_

_Apenas fue tu cumpleaños y no pude darte nada, no sabes cómo me arrepiento, pero nunca es tarde, espero que tengas un hermoso día tan hermoso como tú._

_Sonríe que cuando sonríes mi cielo se despeja._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeño ángel!_

Kurt miro el papel demasiado confundido, en primera ¿Quién era? No había firma, ¿era una broma? Si lo era, era de muy mal gusto. Además nunca nadie lo había llamado hermoso o ángel, pequeño ángel, ese le había gustado. Inconscientemente sonrió, tenia duda, si, pero mentiría si dijera que no le había gustado.

Cuidadosamente doblo la hoja y la guardo entre uno de sus cuadernos. Esa carta le había dicho el dia, probablemente la semana y la semana pasada también, broma o no, le había gustado. Camino feliz a su primera clase, era la primera vez que en días una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su cara.

**Hola. Dios siento tanto la tardanza, me eche casi un mes, lo siento tanto, primero me fui de vacaciones y después tuve problemas, la cosa es que mi mamá me dijo que estoy siempre en la computadora y me pelee con ella y opte por no conectarme un tiempo. Lo siento tratare de ya no tardar. **

**Ok, siento no contestar uno por uno, pero ok aclaro.**

**Nadie de los amigos de kurt saben que él es un esclavo y Blaine su amo, nadie lo sabe, solo saben que es novio de Blaine y hasta ahí.**

**Si Blaine tiene un tipo de poderes algo así como controlar mentes y tiene como fuerza que la ocupa con las demás personas, por eso kurt grito, porque la fuerza le quemaba internamente. **

**Si, kurt tiene contacto con sus padres, pero no es seguido, casi ni se ven y asi, pronto aparecerán.**

**No, Blaine tampoco compartiría a kurt con alguien más. **

**Si, Blaine obtuvo más fuerza a obtener la virginidad de kurt. **

**Ok, creo que ya es todo, ya saben dudas háganmelas saber y se las aclaro. Me alegra mucho que les gustara Niff también los amo. **

**Agradezco todos y cada uno de los reviews, enserio gracias. También favoritos y followers. **

**Este capítulo fue un poco más calmado, creo que mucho trauma en dos capítulos, pero no siempre será tranquilo, también aquí se vio algo más de explicación, todo se explicara poco a poco.**

**Espero que les guste y me dejen por ahí un review. Gracias por esperar.**

**Siganme en Twitter. _AshaLupita _**

**ahora si me voy, bye. **


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine había llegado a su límite, no podía seguir masturbándose, simplemente no se sentía igual, necesitaba follarse de nuevo a Kurt, solo que no quería hacerle daño, tenía miedo de volver a dañarlo , tenía miedo de perder el control de nuevo, pero su necesidad era más grande que su miedo. Apenas Kurt atravesara la puerta lo llevaría a la habitación y se lo cogería hasta no poder más.

* * *

Kurt en todo el camino de regreso se la paso pensando quien le pudo haber mandado esa hoja, si bien no le hablaba a los chicos de la escuela porque Blaine no lo dejaba, Blaine era muy posesivo, solamente le hablaba a Jerry y eso a Blaine nunca le pareció, pero Jerry era un buen chico y amigo, pero no Jerry no, el no le había mandado la carta. Entonces ¿Quién?

Estaba en el estacionamiento subterráneo releyendo la carta, otra vez, se resigno a que no lo sabría ahí sentado, guardo muy bien la hoja para evitar que Blaine la viera por casualidad, de verdad no tenía ganas de conocer a Blaine enojado.

Entro en el departamento, apenas cerró la puerta y sintió una mano tomándolo del brazo, giro a ver y vio a Blaine con cara de desesperación, lo dirigía a la habitación, ya sabía que pasaba, se lo estaba viendo venir desde hace mucho. Se creía haber preparado para cuando Blaine se lo follara de nuevo, se había mentalizado en desconectarse de sus emociones y concentrarse en darle placer a Blaine, al fin y acabo para eso estaba ahí, para complacer a Blaine, para eso nació.

Oyó como la puerta se azotaba detrás de ellos, eso lo tenso mas, _"Desconéctate, deja de sentir"_ se lo repetía una y otra vez, una y otra vez, simplemente el miedo le estaba ganando.

Fue lanzado a la cama, vio a Blaine frente a él comenzando a sacarse la ropa, pensó pos dos segundos e hizo lo mismo, no quería darle razones a Blaine para que se enojara o fuera brusco con él.

- Lo siento. – le dijo el moreno a los ojos antes de lanzarse sobre él.

* * *

Sintió como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima y caminaba lejos de él, no se podía mover, todo le dolía, le costaba respirar, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, sus ojos estaba llenos de lagrimas, lo más sensato que pudo hacer fue cerrar las piernas, ponerse de lado y tratar por todos los medios de dormir. Quizá cuando despertara estaría mejor.

* * *

Blaine tomo unos bóxers y salió de la habitación, se sentía renovado, hace casi una semana que no se sentía así, no podía seguir masturbándose, la masturbación no se comparaba con el sexo, no era el mismo placer y fuerza para él.

Salió corriendo para no ver al castaño, ya no quería seguir sintiéndose mal, trato lo más que pudo de no hacerle daño, hasta esta vez lo había preparado bien, ahora lo que no sabía era ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Estaba muy convencido que esta vez lo había tratado mejor que la ultima. De algo si estaba más seguro, esta vez duro más que la ultima.

* * *

El castaño aun tirado en la cama había dejado de llorar, ya no servía llorar, solo lo hacía sentirse peor. Se tenía que acostumbrar a eso, era mejor no sentir, pensar no, no hacer nada.

Ahora no lo había lastimado, esta vez hasta lo preparo bien, así que lo más seguro es que esta vez no había sido desgarrado, Pero aun le dolía , esta vez duro mucho más que la primera y sinceramente tenía miedo de que cada vez las folladas fueran más Largas.

Como pudo se levanto, tenía Una presión en el pecho que le hacía dificultoso respirar, pero tenía que tomar un baño, quería estar limpio.

Sumergido en la tibia agua de la tina todo se sentía mejor, su cuerpo se destenso y la presión en su pecho era cada vez menor. Ahora solo le quedaba acostumbrarse.

* * *

Blaine entro a la habitación y no lo encontró, vio la luz del baño y supuso que estaba ahí pero era mejor no molestarlo, era mejor dejarlo solo un rato.

Tomo las sabanas y las cambio, esta vez no había manchas de sangre, pero aun así, suponía que a Kurt no le gustaría dormir sobre las sabanas. No sabía que le pasaba quizá todo lo que paso le hacía sentirse culpable y ahora quería ser condescendiente con Kurt.

* * *

Kurt salió del baño y vio la cama tendida y todo recogido, eso era lo que más lo hacía llorar que después que se lo cogiera era condescendiente, como si lo quisiera hacer sentir mejor con eso.  
Tiro de la colcha y se metió en la camaaAun con la bata, ahora quería dormir, después de pensar cerró los ojos y sí dedico un olvidar el dolor y dormir, solo dormir.

* * *

Blaine entro al cuarto y vio a Kurt dormido, cerro las persianas para qué Kurt pudiera dormir tranquilo, salió del cuarto y lo dejo dormir. Le encantaba follarse al castaño, pero odiaba sentirse mal después. Suspiro y se metió un tomar un baño, se tomo su tiempo para disfrutar de ese delicioso baño de agua fría, últimamente do cuerpo le pedía algo frío y un baño frío era delicioso. Disfruto un rato de más de la sensación del agua fría que caía y acallaba el calor de su cuerpo.

Regreso a la habitación y se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama con Kurt, algo mas actuó en él y le tomo de la cintura pegando la espalda del castaño con su pecho, sintió al castaño tensarse por un momento para después seguir durmiendo.

* * *

La alarma sonó en toda la habitación, el recordatorio de que un nuevo día comenzaba ya se hacía presente, Kurt se removió en la cama siendo consciente de que era hora de pararse para ir a la escuela. Abrió los ojos y sintió el brazo de Blaine sobre su cadera, le tomo cuidadosamente el brazo y lo alejo de él esperando que este no se despertara, había sido una noche calurosa y más caliente aun con el cuerpo de Blaine encima de el, decidió tomar otro baño, tomo su ropa, zapatos, cremas, todo para arreglarse dentro del baño y no despertar al moreno aun dormido.

Se tomo su Tiempo arreglándose, le encantaba arreglarse, es más le relajaba hacer eso, poner atención en cada mínimo detalle para él era muy relajante, aunque a veces se desesperaba, pero en estos momentos lo disfrutaba.

Había llegado a una conclusión anoche mientras trataba de dormir y en vez de eso solo pensaba, no lucharía, para eso estaba ahí, le daría su cuerpo a Blaine tantas veces este quisiera, así debía ser, terminando todo eso él se olvidaría de todo y seguiría como si nada, sin sentimientos y nada, era lo mejor el ya no quería seguir llorando por el hecho de que Blaine nunca lo iba a amar, ya se había despedido de esa idea, mas sin embargo de algo de lo cual no se podía despedir era del que el si sentía algo más que cariño por Blaine, siempre espero que ambos se llegasen a amar juntos, mas sin embargo eso nunca paso y no pasaría.

Tomo sus cosas y las llaves de su carro, vio a Blaine dormido y salió del cuarto y del departamento rumbo a su escuela.

* * *

- no es de tu incumbencia, sabes, hare lo que yo quiera. – dijo un castaño enojado con su amigo.

- ¿si sabes que Kurt es el sumiso de uno de los Anderson, de Blaine?

- y eso ¿Qué? Yo quiero a Kurt, me enamore de él, lo quiero conmigo. – dijo determinadamente.

Su amigo no dijo nada, sabía que su amigo era muy persistente y hasta obsesivo con lo que quería, pero también Blaine era un problema, Blaine era muy poderoso, quizá de los más poderosos amos que existían, pero Blaine eso no lo sabía, su amigo quería a Kurt y con suerte, demasiada suerte quizá podrían quitarle a Kurt, si no terminaban muertos en el intento.

* * *

No iba de muchas ganas de estar ahí, pero tenía que ir a la escuela y seguir con su vida, no podía seguir llorando por algo a lo que estaba destinado a hacer de por vida. Abrió su casillero y de este voló otra hoja, extrañado la recogió del piso y leyó, reconociendo la misma letra de la nota pasada.

_¡Hola! Pequeño, no sabes cómo me alegras el día con tan solo verte pasar, amo como luces todos los días, cada día te veo más perfecto de lo que ya eres, no puedo evitar enamorarme más de ti._

_¡Sonríe!_

_- E. L.- _

Sonrió con algo de tristeza, la nota era muy hermosa, pero con todo lo acontecido era un poco irónico, tomo la nota y la guardo, vio que en su casillero arriba de su libro de historia había una rosa blanca con bordes rojos, eso la hizo sonreír mas, tomo la rosa delicadamente y la olio, cerró los ojos y sintió la textura, era hermosa, tomo la nota y la guardo delicadamente entre su carpeta, tomo la rosa y orgullosamente la llevo en la mano.

Quizá, solo quizá, podría vivir con dos vidas.

**Hola, lo sé, me tarde, pero es que tengo unos exámenes a la universidad próximamente y se me complica un poco, pero no dejare esta historia, esta ni la demás que tengo, solo téngame paciencia y un día se las recompensare. Mientras matenme, si es muy corto :/**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Favoritos y Follows, son geniales. **

**Si, se que quizá esa conversación sin nombres los dejo confundidos, ya se explicara mas adelante.**

**Dudas. **

**- el amigo de Kurt le dio ese juguete sexual con el afán de molestarlo si le decían algo referente al sexo era solo por suposición, ellos no saben que kurt tuvo ese día su primera vez y tampoco saben de que es un sumiso y Blaine es su amo, solo es broma de amigos.**

**- la nota, solo dire que no es nadie conocido, es mas ni se lo imaginan, lo invente yo xD.**

**Otra cosa, si se que igual si me pase con la primera vez de Kurt y si se vio algo fuerte como perdió su virginidad (nota para mí: no escribir cuando estoy enojada) la cosa es que por eso esta vez no se describió nada.**

**Otra cosa, Blaine no quiere lastimar a Kurt, pero le cuesta controlarse y controlar toda esa fuerza que tiene, Blaine no es tan malo, mas adelante lo verán.**

**Ya saben, cualquier duda, háganmela saber.**

**Sin más, espero que les guste y espero un Review. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

- te estás metiendo a la boca de lobo, amigo. – Jack no había de tratar de convencer a su amigo de no hacer lo que tenía en mente.

- ¡deja de molestar con eso Jackson! hare lo que quiera porque quiero, quiero tener a Kurt solo para mí y ni si quiera Blaine me impedirá eso ¿Entiendes? – pregunto con sus oscuros ojos penetrando en la mirada de Jack.

Jackson suspiro.

- está bien, tu ganas, pero si vamos a hacer esto lo tenemos que hacer bien, no quiero que Blaine nos termine matando.

- ¿tanto miedo te da Blaine? – pregunto su amigo aun con su oscura mirada en el, solo que ahora con duda.

- la verdad si… en si no es el, los Anderson siempre han sido conocidos por ser despiadados y crueles y lo que su padre le hizo al mío… - Jack cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar ese horrible recuerdo. - … no puedo si quiera decirlo, Blaine aun no sabe de toda la fuerza y poder que posee y si haremos esto será mejor que sea antes de que lo descubra.

- ese es mi plan ya me comencé a acercar a Kurt, pronto lo tendré a mis pies y será ahí cuando lo tomaremos y Blaine no volverá a saber de él. – en sus ojos había decisión, ambición y lujuria, quizá eso no era una buena combinación.

- ¿no te da miedo lo que pueda hacer Blaine?

- sí, pero no se lo mostrare, como tú mismo dijiste el no sabe de lo que es capaz, no es una gran amenaza y mucho menos lo será cuando le quitemos a su precioso esclavo, el que le da esa fuerza.

Jackson cerró los ojos y acepto que no había nada que pudiera hacer para que su amigo no lo hiciera.

* * *

Kurt manejaba a su casa, venia ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que una llamada en su celular lo saco, vio en la pantalla el nombre Jeff, contesto inmediatamente.

_- ¿Hola?_

_- ¡Hey! Kurt ¿Dónde andas?_ – pregunto Jeff.

_- voy para mi casa Jeff ¿por? _

_- Nick y Blaine salieron y me preguntaba si no te gustaría que fuéramos a tomar un café. Creo que necesitamos hablar o más bien necesitas hablar. _

Kurt no dijo nada, Jeff lo conocía bien y lo amaba/odiaba por eso.

_- sería bueno, sí. Pero si vamos a hablar me sentiría más cómodo en tu casa o en la mía. _

_- mejor voy a la tuya, ahora están limpiando la casa y quiero que estemos solos._

_- está bien, te veo en mi casa. _

_- estoy ahí en diez minutos. _

Colgaron, al castaño le cambio la cara, necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien que lo comprendiera.

* * *

En unos minutos más el castaño estaba llegando al edificio, subió rápidamente a su departamento. Verifico que en efecto Blaine no estuviera ahí, abrió su mochila y saco la hoja y la rosa.

_Hola! Pequeño, no sabes cómo me alegras el día con tan solo verte pasar, amo como luces todos los días, cada día te veo más perfecto de lo que ya eres, no puedo evitar enamorarme más de ti._

_¡Sonríe!_

_- E. L.-_

- ¿Quién eres? – se pregunto a sí mismo y estrujo la carta contra su pecho, se permitió tirar unas cuantas lagrimas y no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto hubiera dado para que esa nota se la hubiera dado Blaine.

De un manotazo se limpio las lágrimas y se dirigió a su habitación, arrastro el mueble que estaba pegado a la pared, en esa pared había un pequeño hoyo, metió la mano y saco la caja que el mismo había metido ahí para poder esconder la carta pasada, metió ahí mismo la nueva nota y la rosa y volvió a meter todo en el hoyo poniendo el mueble en su lugar así ocultando su pequeño secreto.

* * *

- ¿Cómo has estado, Kurt? – pregunto Jeff después de un tiempo de haber charlado de nada en especial.

Kurt estrujo la taza de café en sus manos, quería hablar sobre eso, pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso o triste.

Trato de hablar, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un sollozo, en ese mismo momento se odiaba por estar llorando cuando había dijo que sería fuerte.

Jeff inmediatamente lo abrazo, se esperaba la reacción, el sabia que la relación entre Kurt y Blaine no era del todo buena, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer, nada más que apoyarlo y estar con Kurt en todo.

- ya… ya no, no quiero llorar. – dijo el castaño entre sollozos, su pecho se agitaba al ritmo de estos.

- está bien Kurt, está bien, tienes que sacar esto. – Jeff le frotaba la espalda con cariño esperando poder darle un poco de confort. Todo era muy triste, inclusive para Jeff quien no evito la caída de una lagrima, le dolía ver a su amigo así.

- no Jeff, no está bien – el castaño lo miro con coraje, coraje consigo mismo. – no puedo seguir llorando por algo que jamás pasara, no pasara, jamás estuvo cercas de que pasara y ¿sabes que es lo peor? ¡¿Sabe que es lo peor?! – Jeff negó – lo peor es que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, de que a pesar de todo sigo creyendo, aun quiero que el ame, pero eso jamás pasara y tengo que dejar de creerlo. Es lo mejor.

Jeff no dijo nada, el no conocía en carne propia lo que su amigo sufría y para ser sinceros no sabía que decir sobre eso.

-¿…Jeff? - pregunto el castaño sacando de sus pensamientos a Jeff.

- ¿Qué paso?

- ¿Qué pasa si… si un sumiso engañara a su amo?

La pregunta descoloco a Jeff, nunca había pensado en eso, no lo había pensando porque él nunca le haría eso a Nick, pero ¿Kurt lo haría? No sabía qué pasaría si Kurt engañara a Blaine, pero algo si sabía, las consecuencias no serian nada buenas, nada.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kurt evito la mirada inquisidora de su amigo.

- por pura curiosidad.

- no lo sé Kurt, nunca he investigado sobre eso, pero me supongo que nada bueno, ya que, bueno eso va en contra de todos los principios de los sumisos.

- tienes razón.

Kurt no comento mas del tema ni Jeff pregunto más, sea lo que sea que Kurt estuviera ocultando sería mejor que Blaine no se diera cuenta.

* * *

Los canales de la televisión pasaban rápidamente, la mano del castaño apretaba cada vez mas fuerte el control de la tele, estaba desesperado por no encontrar nada en la tele que lo pudiera distraer de sus pensamientos.

_Esto no está bien. _

_No puedo engañar a Blaine._

_El es mi amo._

_Pero… quiero sentir el amor. _

_Quiero ser amado y eso Blaine nunca me lo dará._

Se encontraba en una guerra mental, sabía que eso no era bueno, pero realmente lo quería, quería intentarlo, no perdía nada. O al menos eso esperaba.

La puerta se cerró y Blaine entro por ella con cara de fastidio y cansancio. Kurt estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no lo oyó llegar.

- Hola – dijo tímidamente el moreno.

Kurt volteo a verlo, era la primera palabra que se dirigían desde anoche.

- hola. – contesto quedamente.

- … ¿Cómo estás? – el aire entre ellos se sentía incomodo.

- bien – contesto el castaño secamente. Subió sus pies al sillón y abrazo un cojín. Blaine se sentó al lado de él.

Blaine tenía muchas ganas de coger, muchas, demasiadas ganas, pero aun se sentía mal por la noche anterior, sentía ya haberle hecho mucho daño a Kurt.

Kurt sintió la necesidad de Blaine y sabía que tenía que hacer.

Lentamente se acerco a Blaine para juntar sus labios, Blaine recibió con desesperación sus labios, tomo de la cintura al castaño y lo jalo hacia él, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

Kurt no quería seguir llorando cuando tenían relaciones sexuales, decidió que el también quería gozar de ese momento, sacara por completo los sentimientos y ahora el obtendría placer también, no solo Blaine.

El castaño se sentó a horcajadas sobre Blaine con sus labios aun en los del moreno, sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse en un ritmo cadencioso, blaine dirigió sus manos al trasero de Kurt metiéndolas en el pantalón, presionando sus pelvis a la vez que con esfuerzos bajaba el pantalón de Kurt.

- … el… el cinturón… Blaine, el cinturón. – kurt dijo como pudo, puesto que Blaine seguía empeñado en bajarle así el pantalón.

Como pudo la mente de Blaine entendió y de un movimiento tan rápido, que ni siquiera el sabia como lo hizo, le saco el cinturón haciéndolo volar hacia atrás del sillón. Ahora sin ningún impedimento le bajo los pantalones y lo bóxers de un tirón, dejándoselos a la altura de las rodillas.

Kurt pateo su ropa fuera, quedando desnudo de la parte de abajo, sus manos se dirigieron al pantalón de Blaine, bajándolo como pudo, puesto que el moreno no cooperaba mucho, dejo liberada la gran y dura erección del moreno. Era la primera vez que veía el miembro de Blaine, bueno que lo veía sin miedo; siseo con sorpresa cuando sintió dos dedos de Blaine metiendo en el, esto sería rápido, los dos tenían urgencia.

Los dedos de Blaine entraban y salían con urgencia, estirándolo lo más rápido posible, sintió la mano de Kurt, sobre su dura y dolorosa erección, sintió como lo bombeaba rápidamente. Le sorprendía grandemente la conducta del castaño, demasiado a decir verdad, no sabía explicarla, pero en estos momentos tenía una gran urgencia y al parecer Kurt también, por lo que alejo esos pensamiento de su cabeza y se concentro en el momento.

La mano del castaño detuvo los dedos del moreno, sacándolos de su interior, ya estaba listo y realmente ahora si quería esto. Volvió a tomar el hinchado miembro del moreno debajo de él y el mismo se alineo a el, lentamente comenzó a descender sobre la erección del moreno. ¡Ohh! Blaine sí que era grande. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por sensación de estar siendo estirado por el gran miembro del moreno y sentirse lleno de él.

Las dos manos del moreno se aferraron a las pálidas caderas de Kurt sujetándolo con mucha fuerza, alzo por completo al castaño, hasta casi estar fuera de el para volver a bajar salvajemente; un gran gemido por parte del castaño lleno la sala.

El ritmo fue el mismo, duro y salvaje, solo que esta vez había gemidos de placer por ambos lados. No duraron más de media hora en ese ritmo hasta que ambos estaban acabando, Blaine dentro de Kurt, quien gimió mas alto al sentir el semen caliente de Blaine llenándolo y Kurt terminando en el estomago de ambos, ensuciando sus camisas.

* * *

Kurt trataba de caminar lo más normal posible por los pasillos de la escuela, aunque disfruto mucho la noche pasado con Blaine, demasiado a decir verdad, sentía un poco de incomodidad al caminar, pero esta vez no había salido tan mal.

A pesar de todo eso estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo cual si Blaine se llegara a enterar… no estaba muy seguro de lo que haría o le haría, solo sabía que no quería saberlo, no quería conocer la ira de Blaine.

Llego a su casillero con el corazón en la boca, lo abrió y como ya esperaba vio la nota pegada en el interior de la puerta.

_Tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tu piel, el sonido de tu risa, tus ojos._

_Esas son unas de las tantas cosas que amo de ti, hermoso. _

_Eres la persona más hermosa que esos ojos han tenido la dicha de ver._

_Cada día enloquezco más por ti y tu belleza. _

_- Eliot Lander –_

Kurt estaba emocionado, esta vez venia su nombre, ya sabía el nombre de la persona que lo ha estado haciendo sentir tan bien con tan simples notas.

Ahora más decidido pego la nota que él llevaba en el mismo lugar donde "Eliot" pegaba las suyas.

* * *

En una hora donde no había absolutamente nadie en la escuela, Eliot caminaba sin ningún cuidado por ellos.

Llego al casillero del precioso castaño y lo abrió con la contraseña ya memorizada.

Venía a pegar otra nota, tal como hacia todas las noches, su sorpresa fue ver que ahora Kurt le había dejado una nota a él.

_No sé quién eres, pero realmente me gustaría conocerte, Eliot. _

_- Kurt Hummel -_

Eliot sonrió, ya tenía donde quería a Kurt, su plan seria puesto en marcha mucho antes de lo que pensaba.

**¡Hola! Realmente siento mi gran demora de creó casi más de un mes :S enserio lo siento. **

**Estaba saliendo de la escuela, mi último semestre de preparatoria y si no me ponía las pilas hubiera reprobado, pero afortunadamente salí bien y también los exámenes a la universidad. **

**Como sea ya acabo todo y ahora estoy de vacaciones y ya me estoy poniendo al corriente. **

**Espero que aun no hayan abandonado este Fic porque yo no pienso abandonar. **

**Disculpa si no contesto las dudas, pero ahora hay algo de prisa, ya el siguiente con más calmita respondo todas. Ya sabe cualquier duda háganmela saber. **

**Espero que les guste, esta vez Kurt ya cambio y bueno vienen más cosas. **

**Espero sus Reviews. **


End file.
